His Last Life Line
by kittyluv
Summary: Her life as a CSI had been busy enough before her new neighbors had moved in. But now, she can't help but noticed the boy and the secrets he seems to hold. Can she help him before it's too late? AU
1. Ignorance

Hello everyone!

I know this is not the updation to "Waking Up" that everyone wants, but I hope it is the next best thing. I do not wish to lose all of my faithful reviewers from my other stories, but it's just been pretty hectic for me lately.

I'm afraid that have placed "Waking Up" on hold for the time being, due to lack of inspiration and the lack of time I have had to work on it. But I promise I will not leave it unfinished; anything that I start, I finish.

This story (along with another I will add at a latter date if anyone would like me to) have been taking up my time for awhile now. This one is an AU type of story so it might be a little confusing for awhile. But I have already let a couple people read it before hand, and they promise that it is a very interesting story. So I hope y'all enjoy!

Disclaimer- This is the first disclaimer I've done in forever, so I need to make it special! Here goes clears throat I do not own CSI or any of its character! Yay! So special! Lol.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter 1- Ignorance **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The little boy sat quietly in his room, pushing a toy car back and forth across the bare cement floor. He knew not to make any noise, or else his parents would come in and tell him he was a "bad boy".

The little six-year-old didn't understand why, but he could never seem to do anything right for his parents. And each time, he was punished until his parents believed he was sorry.

He rubbed gingerly at his back, the material of his shirt aggravating the belt lashes from his last "punishment".

He stopped abruptly and his eyes widened in fear when he heard a pair of footsteps stomping down the stairs toward his room. The door flew open and his mother stood in the frame, her face red with anger.

"You stupid, ignorant little boy! I told you I had company coming today, and you were supposed to clean the house and wash the dishes."

The little boy began to shake as he looked up at his mother. Even from this distance he could smell the strong stench of alcohol that lingered around her.

When he was younger, he had thought that the smell was his mother's perfume and that she shared it with his father, but now he knew better.

"I-I did Mama. I c-cleaned everything you s-said to."

"Don't give me that crap!" She reached forward and grabbed him tightly by the shoulders, shaking the poor boy violently. "You are a good for nothing free loader! If it wasn't for the child service money we get for adopting you, I'd throw you in the river!" Her fingernails dug painfully into the boy's shoulders as he continued to shake him.

"Mama! Please stop! I'm sorry!"

She let go of his right shoulder and smacked him hard across the face. Her long fingernails left deep gashes across his cheek. She reached back to strike him again, when the doorbell overhead rang.

"Karen!" A deep voice from the top of the steps yelled, "Your guests are here!"

Karen growled quietly as her eyes snapped back to her son. "You'd better stay down here Gregory. If I see you anywhere near us, your father will be very upset."

She threw him to the ground and slammed the door behind her. An audible click was heard from the other side as she slid three different deadbolts into place.

Six-year-old Greg Sanders didn't move as he began to cry quietly, blood trickling slowly from the wound on his cheek.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kk, so I hope you all have enjoyed my lil prologue! I promise that I have a number of chappies already written and typed for this story, so they should be added soon (as soon as I find out if anyone is interested in this story or not).

So, hope to hear from everyone soon!

Kittyluv


	2. Exhaustion

**Hey y'all!**

**Thanx so much to Meme, FaithfulPureLight, Emily, Mocha Addict and Csicrazii for reviewing to the first chappie! Y'all are awesome!**

**So, I won't further delay the reading any longer. Hope y'all enjoy it!**

**Yeah, I hope nobody minds the names I have chosen for Greg's parents; I am a total Greg worshipper, but I'm _pretty_ sure his parents names are never mentioned. Oh yeah, I also make mention to Catherine's mother in this story. I don't know if her name is ever said either, but if anyone knows it, please let me know so that I can correct it. Thanx!**

**Disclaimer- I don't see why we have to do one of these every chappie. Y'all know I don't own CSI or the characters, just my plot and Greg's parents. So why rub it in? Tear**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**His Last Life Line**

**Chapter 2- Exhaustion**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dishes clanged loudly as they were placed in the strainer to dry. The barely audible sound of the television from the next room was the only other sound that could be heard. Grabbing another dish, the woman dunked it into the water.

Catherine Willows was the 32 year old mother of one daughter; she worked as a CSI, a job that seemed fairly steady in the sin-filled city of Las Vegas. She had shoulder length strawberry-blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that seemed to penetrate into a person's very soul.

The female sighed as she placed the extra set of used utensils to the side.

'That poor boy. He doesn't deserve this.'

Catherine dried her hands and set the towel on the table.

"Mommy?"

She turned and smiled gently as her five-year-old daughter entered the room. "Yes Lindsey?"

The little girl looked up at her mother with curious eyes. Her blonde pigtails swayed slightly as she moved.

"Mommy, what happened to Greggy's eye? It wasn't all blue and purple yesterday."

Catherine's smile faltered slightly as her gaze slipped toward the door to the livingroom. "Don't worry Lindsey, Greggy had an accident and his eye got hurt. It will be better soon. What's Greggy doing?"

Lindsey's gaze also went to the door and her voice dropped to a whisper when she looked back. "Greggy is sleeping. He was playing cards with me, but he falled asleep. Does he have to go home now Mommy?"

Catherine chuckled slightly as she shook her head. "Greg _fell_ asleep," she corrected, "And no honey. Greg isn't going home for awhile. Just let him sleep, okay?"

Lindsey smiled a little toothy smile. "Okay Mommy! I'm going to go play!" With that, the little blonde ran happily out of the room and up the stairs to her bedroom.

Catherine's gaze lingered on the stairs where her daughter had just disappeared, before her gaze slowly moved back to the livingroom doorway.

'I have to figure something out soon, before this gets outta hand.'

Shutting off the kitchen light, Catherine left and entered the livingroom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The room was flooded with bright light as Catherine entered. Looking immediatly toward the couch, she saw a tall form lying stretched out across it.

Catherine reached over to the dial on the wall and dimmed the lights to a low glow before slowly making her way over and perching herself on the edge of the couch.

Sleeping soundly next to her was a young male. He was sixteen-years-old with light brown hair that laid flat on his head. He was about 5'8" and very strong for his age, despite his slim form.

Catherine laughed mentally when she saw a blanket messily thrown over thte boy's body. 'Good try Lindsey, but he's just too tall for you to reach him fully.' Catherine carefully took the blanket and fully covered him before her gaze slipped to his face.

Boyish features make him appear younger than he was, but it was all ruined by his left eye slowly darkening to a large bruise.

'Oh Greg, why won't you let me help you?'

She gently placed her hand in Greg's hair and rubbed soothingly. She didn't know what exactly happened to the male, but she had an idea and she didn't like it.

Greg slowly began to move under her gentle touch and groggily opened his right eye, the left being too sore to open.

Catherine stopped and pulled her hand away, but didn't move from her seated position on the couch by his waist. "Sorry Greg, I didn't mean to wake you."

Greg shook his head slowly, seemingly still half asleep. He turned over slightly so he could see her more clearly through his good eye. "No, I'm sorry. I was playing with Lindsey and I guess I fell asleep."

Catherine slowly shook her head, smile showing slightly. "Don't worry about Lindsey, she knows you are tired; she's the one who covered you up. Go back to sleep, your parents won't be home for a few more hours still."

Greg nodded slowly and laid his head back on the couch, closing his eye again. Within seconds he was fast asleep.

Catherine continued to watch Greg quietly, emotions swirling inside her. 'I don't understand it. Greg is the kindest and craziest kid I've ever met. Why must he be put through all of this pain?'

She reached forward and slowly began to run her hand through his hair once more, but this time Greg didn't even flinch. The soothing motion slowly swayed Greg into an even deeper sleep, and Catherine fell into memories from a few weeks earlier.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

_Working the nightshift has its advantages and its disadvantages. And Catherine was now finding one of the disadvantages as she was awoken by a loud thundering soud from outside. Looking at her alarm clock, she groaned when she saw it read 1:30 P.M. _

_'What the hell?' _

_She slowly sat up and looked out her bedroom window_

_Catherine and her daughter lived in a nice little neighborhood off the strip where not much really happened. The house to their left had been for sale for awhile now and it seemed as though it was going to stay that way. But she was wrong._

_Parked right in front of her house was a large moving van, while a black Ford ecsort was sitting in front of the house next door._

_Catherine watched as the doors opened and three people stepped out. The driver was a male; brown hair, mid to late 30's and very muscular. The passenger was a female whom Catherine assumed was the male's wife. Long blonde hair, mid 30's and a petite form around 5'3". _

Catherine watched the two for a minute, but what really caught her attention was the figure climbing out of the back seat. The tall boy didn't look old enough to be out of his teens yet. His light brown hair lay flat against his head and he seemed too skinny for the clothes he wore.

_CSI instincts kicking in, Catherine's brow furrowed. 'The two adults seem too well dressed to have wanted to live in this neighborhood; but the boy, his clothes look much too baggy. And it isn't a look that could pass for the "in style" the teens are having now.'_

_The door to her room opened slowly and Catherine watched her daughter walk in._

_"Mommy? There's strange people outside."_

_Catherine laughed quietly, "I know Sweetie. They are our new neighbors, would you like to go meet them?"_

_She knew her daughter was nowhere near shy, so she wasn't surprised when Lindsey suddenly ran from the room, screaming, "I'll get my shoes!"_

_Catherine laughed as she turned back to the window. 'I think I'll go make "nice neighbor" and see what they are like."_

_Within 15 minutes, Catherine and Lindsey were outside and crossing the small yard. The three people from the car were now standing by the moving van; the parents standing to the side and the boy reached in to lift a heavy-looking box out._

_"Hi!" Lindsey called happily as they drew near._

_All three looked up quickly and waited for the two to stop in front of them._

_"Hello!" The woman said cheerfully, "I see you must be our new neighbors."_

_Catherine's well tuned ears could pick up a slightly fake air in the woman's voice, but the CSI just nodded and extended her hand. "Yes, I'm Catherine Willows and this is my daughter Lindsey."_

_The male extended his hand and took Catherine's in a firm shake. "I'm Michael Sanders and this is my wife, Karen."_

_The woman took Catherine's hand. Catherine nodded and look toward the young male, waiting for Michael to introduce him as well, but Michael just stayed quiet. _

_The teen didn't seem to care as he stepped forward with a big smile on his face._

_"Hi, I'm Greg."_

_Catherine smiled at the boy; he seemed to be the type who liked to joke and have fun. But what startled her slightly, was that Greg was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and jeans. She didn't get a chance to say anything before Lindsey chimed in._

_"Greggy, why are you wearing big clothes? Aren't you hot?"_

_Greg smiled in seeming amusement at how Lindsey had said his name, but Catherine could see a slight look of panic cross the young man's eyes as he knelt in front of the five-year-old._

_"Nah, I'm not hot. I like to be crazy and where these clothes in the hot weather. You're a cutie Lindsey."_

_Lindsey smiled happily, not even noticing the quick change in topic. "Can you come over and play!"_

_Once again, Catherine noticed the strange look in Greg's eyes as he quickly looked at his parents._

_"Maybe later. Right now, I need to get our stuff unpacked, ok?" _

"Ok!" Lindsey said cheerfully. There weren't very many children her age in the neighborhood, and even though Greg was over ten years older than her, she thought he seemed really fun.

_"Well," Michael cleared his throat, "I think we should get going and finish this up."_

_"Yes," Catherine said slowly, "It was very nice meeting you all."_

_"It was so nice to meet you too Catherine," Karen cooed._

_Catherine turned and led Lindsey away as the young girl screamed behind her, "Bye Greggy! See you later!"_

_Greg smiled a cocky little grin and waved to the girl._

_Once back in the house, Catherine turned back to look at the van. She watched as Greg began to reach into the van again, while Michael and Karen both leaned against it. After a few minutes of watching, neither adult had moven from their spot, but Greg had already been to the house and back again multiple times with different boxes._

_'There's something about that family that bothers me. And I think it's all centered around Greg. He seems to have a very different personality than his parents want him to have.'_

_Catherine watched for another minute before she decided to try and catch a little more sleep before work._

_She walked away from the door just before a loud thud was heard from across the yard, followed by quiet laughter._

_XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo_

A loud knocking at the door snapped Catherine from her thoughts, followed by the quick stomps of Lindsey running for the door, screaming, "I got it!"

Catherine looked toward Greg and saw that he was still asleep, so she slowly stood and made her way to the front door.

"Hey Gramma!" Lindsey squealed as the older woman stepped in.

"Hey my big girl!" Catherine's mother, Martha, looked at her daughter as she walked in. "Is Greg here?"

Catherine nodded. "Lindsey, Gramma and I need to talk. You go on back and play."

"Ok Mommy. Bye Gramma!" Lindsey turned and sprinted back up the stairs.

Catherine led her mother to the kitchen and the two sat down, talking in hushed voices.

"How is he? Was he hurt again?" Martha asking, her heart hurting for Greg as much as Catherine's.

Catherine sighed, "He's starting to push me away Mom; he thinks he's burdening me with his problems, but he still won't tell me exactly how he's been getting hurt. He only came over today because Lindsey asked him to play and I wouldn't let him leave without eating dinner first. Mom, he came with a black eye today."

Martha shook her head slowly, wringing her hands together on the tabletop. "The poor boy. He's so scared, he doesn't want anyone to know. Did he let you put some ice on his eye?"

"Yes, but that was it. I think he may have some cuts and bruises on his arms too because he flinched when Lindsey touched him, but I couldn't tell with his long sleeves. I want to help him but I don't know what to do. I can't call the police without actual proof and Greg refuses to tell me."

Martha watched her daughter with a heavy heart; she felt the same way. Then she thought of something. "Honey, does Greg ever spend any time with others? Like, have you seen his friends?"

Catherine sighed and shook her head, "No, I don't know if he even has any friends. I've never seen him leave the house other than to come here. Why?"

Martha smiled a coy little grin, "Why don't you take him to work with you? I know Nick and Warrick would love his personality, and maybe he could get Sara to lighten up a little."

Catherine thought about this; bringing Greg to work to meet her friends and to get him away from his problems? "Mother there is a problem with that; Michael and Karen. They don't even know that Greg comes over every afternoon."

Martha shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I've seen you around Michael and Karen Sanders, Catherine; they don't deny you. They seem to be trying very hard to hide something, so when you ask them something, they allow it. Just ask if Greg can spend a little time with you; say you need a teenager's point of view at work tonight. I'm sure they would let him, they seem to make him work a lot."

Catherine thought hard about this. "All right, I'll talk to them about taking Greg tomarrow. I need to talk to Grissom and the others first."

Martha nodded, "Good. Now you need to go or you'll be late. I'll be sure to get Greg home before his parents return."

"Thank you Mom. I'll be home in the morning." Catherine stood from the table, grabbed her things and stopped at the base of the steps. "Lindsey! Mommy's leaving!"

In less than a minute, Lindsey came bounding down and almost jumped into her mother's arms. "Bye Mommy! See you in the morning!"

Catherine set her daughter back down on the step. "Ok. Let Greggy sleep all right? He's very tired."

"Okay Mommy."

With that, Catherine headed for the door and out to her black Tahoe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Kk, that's it for now. Hope y'all were disappointed!**

**Now y'all know a little bit more about what's goin on in this lil universe I have created, so what do ya think? Please let me know in a review and I'll try very hard to get the next chappie out soon! Thanx all!**

**Ali**


	3. Popping the Question

**Hey ya'll!**

**Thanx for all the reviews! MochaAddict, Csicrazii, The Silent Rumble and Joralie, you're all awesome! I know that I promised to get this chappie up sooner, but unforeseen circumstances happened and I was unable to get it done! But it is here now!**

**Disclaimer- I still do not own CSI, but thanx to my boyfriend, I am now the proud owner of a set of official CSI syringe highlighters! YAY!**

**Oh yes, and this chappie is dedicated to Mocha Addict, for making sure I stay off my lazy arse and keep this story updated! THANX GIRL!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 3- Popping the Question...So To Speak.

OoOoOoOoOOOoOoOo

"Come on War, it's just a little thing. You won't even have to admit to it; just give me a little boost."

"No, I'm not doin' it. And I can't believe you're tryin' ta make me."

""What's the big deal man? It's only a little football game, and I know you've still got a sharp eye on those stats."

Warrick sighed in defeat; why could he never win? "25-3. Houston all the way."

"Yes! You are the man War!" The brown haired male beside him hooted happily.

Warrick shook his head slowly. The tall African American male had short brown hair and piercing green eyes. He was just into 30 years of age and he was ranked as a CSI 2, barely a dozen cases left before his promotion to CSI 3.

His partner, Nick Stokes, was a full fledged Texan at heart, even in his new home in Vegas. 29 years old, short brown hair and a well toned body gave this CSI 2 an unwanted reputation as a handsome lady killer. This, with his line of work, wasn't always the best title to have.

Both men were sitting in the break room, talking about the upcoming football game the next night.

"Aw, come on Warrick, it was just a little bet between friends. It's not like you'll get in trouble for it."

Warrick shook his head again. He had finally broken a very bad gambling problem and he wished to keep as far away from it as he could; a very hard thing when living in the city best known for that very reason. But he decided that a little bet between friends couldn't hurt.

Looking up at the clock on the wall, he saw it was already 10:30 P.M. "Hey, shift started a half hour ago. You seen Cath, Sara or Griss yet?"

Nick shook his head, giving Warrick a strange look. "You and I walked into the lab together and been in here the whole time man, how could I have?"

Warrick gave him a bewildered look for a minute before giving a quiet little, "Oh".

Nick burst out laughing at his friend's comment, and Warrick soon joined in.

At that moment, another figure entered the room, looking over the two laughing males in confusion and slight amusement. "Uh, mind if I join in on the joke?"

Both men fell silent as they looked toward the door.

A woman stood leaning against the doorway. Brown hair (AN- sorry for the interruption, but has anyone else noticed that, like almost everyone on this show has brown hair? Sry, let's continue.) and a toothy little grin with a gap between her front teeth made her seem younger than she was at 27.

"Sara!" Nick exclaimed happily, "Where you been? Shift started a half hour ago."

Sara pushed off the door and made her way to the counter, pouring herself a cup of coffee. She turned around and leaned against the counter before speaking. "For your information Nick, I've been here for three hours already. Grissom called me in early to help out with a 4-19 in a strip club."

Sara was the newest member of the team, having only been in Vegas for about 6 months. She had been a student of Grissom's and had jumped at the chance to work for him.

"Ah," Warrick said thoughtfully, "I guess that would explain why you're actually drinking that sludge without a complaint."

Sara gave him a dirty look before sitting down at the table, coffee mug still held firmly in hand.

"So," Nick said after an uncomfortable pause, "Now we know where Grissom's been, where's Cath?"

As if on que in one of those cheesy, predictable movies, the blond walked quickly into the room. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late."

She pulled back a chair and sat down to Nick's right, opposite Sara.

"Nothin' going' on yet anyway Cath," Warrick said, waving his hand as if swatting away her apology. "Grissom's been on a case, so he hasn't been in yet."

"Hmm..." Catherine nodded her head. She had been thinking the whole drive to the lab, and she decided to talk to them before Grissom arrived. "Hey guys, I have a little...situation at home."

All three of her friends gave her a wide eyed look as Nick quickly asked, "Is everything all right? Is it Lindsey?"

Catherine smiled; the guys were very close to her daughter, and always protected her like a father, which she personally considered the two.

"No, Lindsey's great. This is about a boy that lives next door to me. His name is Greg and he's having a...difficult time at home. So, I was thinking, he's very good at science and math, and is always very interested when I talk about my job. You think I could bring him in tomorrow night for awhile?"

All four looked at each other for awhile, before Sara asked, "How old is he and won't he have school in the morning?"

Catherine shook her head, "Greg is 16 and is home schooled. I just thought I'd see if it was okay with Grissom, then I would ask Greg's parents. The kid's really nice; and he has a personality crazier than you two." She smiled as she eyed Warrick and Nick.

The two men looked at each other for a second before looking back at Catherine. "Well you have to bring him now," Nick said, "You can't tell us that someone acts like us and then not let us test that theory for ourselves."

Catherine smirked at Nick's eagerness, but she could see by the look on Sara's face that she's need a little more coaxing.

"So Catherine," Sara said smoothly, "What are these, difficulties, this boy is having?"

Catherine narrowed her eyes slightly at the tone Sara was using; she could almost see the air quotes Sara was mentally making as she had said the word" difficulties". Sara was known around the lab for not really caring about others and only worrying about her own personal interests and gains. "Greg, I believe, is having some problems with his parents. I see him every day with a different injury, some worse than others, but he refuses to tell me how he gets them. I'm really worried about him."

Sara's gaze didn't falter as she began to speak again, but she shut her mouth quickly when Grissom entered. _"All for the better, I'm sure,"_ Catherine thought.

Gill Grissom was the CSI night shift supervisor. At 39, he had peppered gray hair, but his face still held the boyish features of his younger years. Looking like a reverend in his custom black attire, he sat at the head of the table to look over his team.

"All right, we're running late, so we'll get straight to work."

Catherine laughed mentally. _"By 'we' meaning 'you'?"_

"Catherine, B&E down at a convenience store. Nothing really taken but a few food items, but still check it out."

"Oh joy," Catherine mumbled as she took the slip of paper Grissom handed her.

Grissom eyed her wearily, "I know it's not the most glamorous case, but please?"

"Yeah, yeah," Catherine sighed, "Gotcha covered."

Grissom slowly nodded before turning to the other two males of the team.

"Warrick and Nick, work together on a missing person. Local college co-ed disappeared as she was preparing to leave after dropping out of the term."

Nick took the paper wordlessly, but his eyes lit up as he looked at Warrick, both a little excited for their case.

"And Sara, you're still with me. Now let's go."

Grissom stood to leave, but stopped when he noticed nobody else moving. "Well?"

"Hey Grissom," Catherine started slowly, "What would you say if I brought a young man in tomorrow night?"

"Grissom quickly raised a brow, "Catherine, you know this isn't a place for social relationships."

Catherine glared at him slightly as Warrick and Nick tried to stifle their laughter and Sara just rolled her eyes. "Grissom, you know I don't mean like that! He is sixteen and is very interested in our field of work."

Grissom eyed her for a minute and saw a sense of hidden desperation deep within the female's hardened eyes. "Keep him close to you and don't let him wander." With that, he exited the room.

Catherine sighed in relief and her eyes shifted to the others in the room. Nick and Warrick both looked like a pair of school boys who had found a hidden stash of candy, while Sara's look was one of pure disgust. The brunette immediately stood and followed the hall in the direction Grissom had disappeared.

Nick and Warrick also stood to leave, but Nick placed a hand on Catherine's shoulder. "Don't worry, she'll learn to deal. Just bring your lil boyfriend on in and Warrick and I will show 'em how to have fun."

Catherine swatted the hand of her shoulder and punched Nick playfully, but still a little painfully, in his shoulder. "Quit it! That is not even remotely funny. Now get to work."

"Yes Ma'am!" The two males said in unison and gave her a salute as they quickly left the room.

Catherine couldn't help but laugh as she followed the two out. She knew those two would show Greg a good time, but knowing those two and their crazy behavior, she had every right to be worried.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Well, thar she blows! The next installment is now complete. Now all y'all have to do is press the pretty bluish purple button right down there and let me know what ya think. Come on, ya know you wanna...**

**Ali**


	4. Fear Not The Journey

**Hola all!**

**I've had a really bad past couple weeks, so I hope y'all can forgive me for not updating in so long. Between my great-grandmother passing away (rest her soul), work and band camp/ athletic training starting, I haven't had much time to stay at home and just type.**

**Today is the first day that I have been able to get out my numerous story notebooks and just read through them; and with school starting tomarrow again (I'm a senior baby!), I thought that this would be a nice way to finish out my summer; by givin' y'all a longer chappie! Oh yeah! Hopefully y'all aren't **_**too**_** mad at me anymore!**

**Thanx to all the reviewers! Inspiraters (is that even a word? If not I copyright it!) of my fine pieces of work! SHout out goes to Mocha Addict!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 4- Fear not the Journey, but the Return Home

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Greg had gotten home just after three, more refreshed than he would have thought. His eye pulsed with the beat of his heart, but he tried his best to ignore it as he went through the whole house to make sure nothing was out of place.

When he saw everything was clean and where it belonged, he went to the cellar stairs and trudged to his bedroom. Shivering involuntarily at the freezing temperature of the dark, stone room, he sat down on his bed, the only piece of furniture. Pulling the think blanket around his shoulders, he waited quietly for his parents to return home.

Micheal and Karen went out every night to different bars on the strip, drinking hard liquor until 3:30 A.M., when they would return home.

It was Greg's job to make sure everything at the house was spick and span when they returned, or it's be his head; literally.

The last time he had forgotten to put the dishes away, his father took each of the porcelain plates and forced Greg to stand still as they were broken over the boy's head. That was when he was nine, and he still had the scar above his right eyebrow that one of the jagged shards left.

Within minutes, he heard the squeal of car tires and the doors slam.

'Just go to your room,' Greg pleaded mentally, 'Just go to your room.'

His answer came in the form of footsteps on the floor above that seemed to be headed straight to the cellar door. Greg gasped as the footsteps stopped. After a few seconds, they started again, headed toward the other side of the house, where the bedroom was located.

Greg let the breath out with a great sigh. "Thank God; they're too drunk to remember me."

Figuring both of his parents would be out cold for a few hours now, Greg fell back on the pallet and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he drifted into a light slumber.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

6:30 found Catherine opening her front door and stepping into her home. She hadn't gotten much on her case that shift, so she hoped to return that night with fresh eyes and ideas.

She walked into the living room and found her mother on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Mom."

Martha looked up from her program and smiled, turning down the TV as Catherine sat down beside her.

"Welcome home Honey. How did work go?"

Catherine sighed tiredly and rubbed her forehead. She stood up and walked to the kitchen to get herself a soda, Martha following her in and sitting at the table. Catherine sat down across from her, handing her mother a soda before speaking.

"Not that great. I'm stuck with a lousy B&E and I don't have much evidence to go on either. How'd everything go here?" She just wanted to change the topic off of work for awhile.

"Everything was fine," Martha assured her daughter, "Lindsey was in bed and asleep soon after you left and I woke Greg around three and got him home just before his parents returned."

"Oh good," Catherine sighed. "I asked Grissom about bringing Greg in tonight and it's a go. Nick and Warrick even seem a little excited about it."

Martha laughed quietly, "Yes, I knew those two would be tempted by Greg's personality. The three of them will be the worst trouble makers the lab will ever know."

Catherine smiled slightly, fully believing her mother's words, but the smile quickly went away. "I just hope that Micheal and Karen will be as willing . I'd rather have them know than to take him without their consent."

Martha reached across the table and held her daughter's shoulder. "Don't worry Honey, everything will be fine. Now, it's almost time for Lindsey to wake up for school; and in a few hours you can go and speak with the Sanders'."

Catherine smiled, her mother's confidence was contagious. "You're right. Thanks Mom."

"No problem dear. I'll see you tonight." With that, Martha stood, kissed her daughter on the forehead, and left.

Catherine sat at the table for awhile longer, deeply lost in her thoughts.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Everything was quiet in the little neighborhood for the following hours until daylight. Greg woke from his slumber at the sound of crunching gravel. Standing slowly and looking out the tiny window, he saw Catherine's car pull up her drive next door. After a moment, Catherine climbed out and headed straight for the house. A look of determination crossed her face as she looked toward Greg's house, almost seeming to look straight at the boy himself, before slipping through her front door.

'Hmm, I hope she's all right,' Greg thought, 'I hope she's not mad at me for something.'

The heavy door behind him suddenly banged loudly against the cement wall, causing Greg to jump and spin around.

"Get away from that window! You want someone to see your sorry ass!"

"Sorry Sir," Greg said quietly as he moved away from the window toward the center of the room.

Micheal looked every bit as drunk as he was. Disheveled, wrinkled clothes covered him and his hair stood in every direction. His eyes were bloodshot and Greg could see the hints of a headache forming on his father's brow.

"I'm telling you right now Gregory; you'd better have the car washed and both the house and garage painted by this afternoon, or you won't eat. Got it?"

Greg nodded, "Yes Sir."

"Good." With that, he sauntered back out the door.

'Pft, that's what he thinks. I know Catherine will come and get me tonight because she's worried about my eye.' Greg sighed quietly as he sank into his pallet. 'Two years. Just two more years and I can get out of this hellhole and not get brought back.'

That thought brought back a memory from a few years earlier. A memory Greg would never forget.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Red and blue lights flashed outside the California home of Micheal and Karen Sanders, attracting the attention of many of the neighbors. It was a single squad car sitting in front of the house._

_The officer inside stepped out and opened the passenger door. "Come on son, don't worry, you're home now."_

_Very slowly, a little boy stepped out of the car. No older than twelve, the boy had messy brown hair and frightened brown eyes. He was covered in scrapes and was bleeding slightly, but the officer didn't pay the injuries mych mind, seeing as where he had found the boy._

_Taking him carefully by the shoulder, the officer led the way up the walk and to the front door. Knocking loudly, it didn't take long before the front door was thrown open and a woman appeared, her face stained with tears._

_"Greg! Oh my baby, I'm so glad you are home!" She fell to her knees and drew the boy into a tight embrace._

_From behind the woman, a man stepped out toward the officer. "Thank you so much Sir, we were so worried when we found that our son was lost."_

_The officer smiled proudly. "It was no problem Sir. The boy seemed to have been very confused and had stumbled out of the woods on the other side of town. It was no trouble bringing him back."_

_"Thank you again," the woman said as she stood and led the boy inside._

_The officer met the little boy's gaze, and for a split second, he could see nothing but fear in the boy's eyes. Chocking it up to just being lost and returned home, the officer shrugged it off and turned to leave._

_What he was unaware of, was that the fear did not come from the journey, but from his return home._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

_The wall made a hallow thud as his head made contact with it. He was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and held face to face with his father._

_"What the hell did you think you were doing? There is NOBODY out there that would want you! Your own mother didn't want you! We are the only ones that will ever care for a worthless piece of trash like you!"_

_He threw Greg to the middle of the room, where he slid on his back across the carpet and hit his head against the opposite wall. _

_"Get to the cellar!" Karen yelled, throwing a hidden bottle of contact solution on the table and wiping the solution out of her eyes and face. "I don't want to see you all week! I'll think about food!"_

_Greg was crying quietly as he scrambled off the floor and ran straight for the cellar. _

_He never tried to run away again._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Greg didn't even realize he had fallen asleep until he found himself opening his eyes once more.

The sun was up and he guessed it was about 10:00 A.M.

'I'd better get going, or I won't be done in time.'

Jumping up, Greg quickly changed into the cleanest things he had, as his mother only washed the four sets of clothes he had once a month and hid the detergent so Greg couldn't find it, and ran up the stairs.

The house was quiet, which meant his parents were most likely still deep in their alcohol induced coma.

When outside, he looked between the car and the house. 'I guess the car would be easier to start with. Painting the house and garage will take longer.'

Taking a deep breath, he stepped out to start his day's work.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**This is one of my favored chappies. I just like the flashback in this one, even if it torments our poor lil Greggo. I hope y'all liked it too! I have one more chappie ready to go, so I hope to have it out within the next few days, before school gets into full swing. **

**C-in y'all!**

**Kittyluv**


	5. Another Question

**Hey y'all!**

I'm so terribly sorry that it has taken so long for me to update! I have too many excuses to say here, or else this note would be longer than the chappie itself! (And let me assure ya, it's a fairly long one). All I can say is thank you so much for sticking with me and not giving up. I hope that this chappie to your y'alls liking.

**Oh yeah, and y'all might want to go back and review the other chappies of this story too. I'm not saying this just because it's been so long, but because I CHANGED A FEW DETAILS IN THEM!! Hehe, I wrote that big so the people who usually skip this part see it too. The changes might be essential in understanding a few parts.**

**Thanx all that reviewed to the now deleted note, I'm glad ta know that you're still enjoying this! And welcome to my lil corner of the fandom ****racefh853629 and jhhhhjfjk89!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter Five- Another Question and A Giggling Missile (weird title I know, but you'll understand later)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Catherine shook her head with gave a quiet chuckle as she look out her kitchen window. She had woken up at around one that afternoon to the sounds of light swearing coming from next door.

She had looked out the window and seen Greg cursing as he climbed down a ladder leaned against his half painted house. He knelt on the ground and picked up what Catherine believed was a paintbrush he must have dropped, then began to climb the ladder again.

At that moment, the front door opened and Micheal walked out toward the ladder.

'Well," Catherine thought as she took a deep breath, 'Better now than never.'

Walking through the house and to the front door, she crossed the lawn with her mind set on not taking no for an answer.

"Hey fellas."

Both men spun around and smiled at her; one real, and one barely noticeably fake.

"Hey Cath!" Greg said happily.

Micheal glared at his son out of the corner of his eye before turning his gaze back again.

"Hello Catherine. How are you today? I am truly sorry if Greg's swearing bothered you in any way. He knows better and I don't tolerate that kind of behavior."

Catherine watched as Greg's face fell slightly but continued to smile slightly at Micheal. "I'm just fine Micheal. And don't worry, Greg is just fine; I've heard _much_ worse. I actually came over to ask a favor."

Micheal visibly raised an eyebrow at this.

"I just started working a case at work last night," Catherine began, "It involves a teenager. I was wondering if I might be able to borrow Greg for the next few nights to help me get a teenage view on things."

Catherine made sure to lie about the case, saying that _she _was running the case and not Nick and Warrick in case Micheal used that as an excuse to say no. She could see the immediate regret spark in Micheal's eyes, but she also knew that this man was hiding enough from him that he never said no to her.

"I-I don't know Catherine, Greg has responsibilities here at home; we need his help here at night. Besides, he'd probably be in the way more than he would help."

Catherine looked up and watched as Greg's smile faltered and the glow in his eyes disappeared. The poor boy knew it would have been too good to be true, but Catherine wasn't giving up that easily.

"Nonsense, Greg is never in the way. And I can assure you, the help of a teenage male would be very essential to me in this case. Please?"

Micheal seemed to be split on his decision. He looked up at Greg and saw the happy look on the boy's face; which quickly disappeared as Greg caught his father's eyes and immediately got back to painting. Micheal sighed in defeat, he was stuck.

"All right, but only for a few nights. And only if he gets his chores done first."

"Yes Sir," Greg said as he continued working, but it was visibly clear that he had sped up slightly.

"Thank you Micheal, you don't know how much you just helped me," Catherine said with a genuine smile.

Micheal smiled slightly and noticeably strained before he turned back to the house.

Once he was gone, Catherine looked up at Greg.

The teenager smiled happily, causing Catherine's smile to widen. "I'll see you tonight Greg."

"You betcha!"

With that, Catherine turned around and headed home.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Greg quickly, but efficiently, finished painting and ran into the house about three hours later. He was so excited to go to the lab with Catherine.

He ran to his room and noticed that the basket of clothes thrown carelessly in the corner.

'Yes! Mom did my laundry today!'

He grabbed the basket and folded each article carefully before looking at each thoroughly.

'I don't have any real nice clothes. What should I wear there?'

He finally decided on a faded black t-shirt and a pair of jeans with the least amount of tears.

He sighed happily, 'Now I just have to wait for Mom and Dad to leave so I can take a shower.'

He didn't have to wait long before he heard the stomping of two pairs of feet on the steps. First through the door was his father, red faced and glaring. His followed soon after, looking basically the same.

"You are so damn lucky I can't punish you for the pitiful job you did on the house today! All I've got to say, you worthless waste of air, is that if you think this is an excuse to get away from us, you are dead wrong. And if you tell _anyone_ about us, you will regret it."

He reached forward and grabbed Greg by the collar, lifting him off the ground. "Got it boy?"

Greg nodded quickly, eyes wide with fear.

"Good."

Micheal threw Greg back and the boy landed hard on his cot.

Micheal walked out the door as Karen threw a ball of aluminum foil next to Greg. "Take it, the dog wouldn't even eat it." With that, she too disappeared through the door, slamming it behind her.

Greg looked at the ball and carefully picked it up to open it.

In side was what Greg could only guess was a small piece of cooked meat.

'This thing looks older than me.'

His stomach started to growl as Greg rewrapped the meat, knowing it wasn't from hunger. He would wait until he saw Catherine, knowing she would make him eat.

He looked at his watch and saw it was only 4:30 P.M.

'Two and a half hours before they leave. Might as well try to sleep so I'll be able to stay up all night.'

Throwing the vulgar foil in the trash across the room, he laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling until he finally fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Catherine opened her back door with a smile. "Hey Mom."

"Hey Honey. Well? Is tonight a go?"

Catherine led her mother into the living room and the two sat down.

Lindsey was sitting on the ground in front of them, completely focused on the TV.

"Well, Micheal didn't seem too thrilled with the idea and kept throwing little glares at Greg, but he agreed. Greg's going to be with me for the next few nights."

Martha smiled happily. "That's wonderful Catherine! I'm sure he will have fun there, especially if Nick and Warrick see him."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll meet them," Catherine laughed, "And I wouldn't be surprised if they steal him from me sometime during the night."

A sudden squeal of delight filled the room, followed by Lindsey's cheerful voice.

"Mommy! Cosmo just turned into a turtle!"

Catherine looked at the TV and saw a cartoon with a broadly smiling green turtle filling the screen.

'Ah, Fairly Oddparents (**don't own**),' Catherine thought, 'That means it's almost time to leave. "Very funny Lindsey. As soon as this is over, go wash your hands. Dinner is almost ready."

Catherine stood and led her mother into the kitchen, only to be followed by even more squeals from the little girl.

"Oh Catherine," Martha exclaimed, "I brought over a few things for Greg. I thought he might like to try some of the old clothes I have from your father. You know, so he can dress up a little and look professional."

Catherine eyes her mother. "Mom, Greg doesn't have to worry about anything like that. He's going to be nervous enough as it is, no need to get him worried about his clothes too."

A light knock on the back door caught their attention.

"Well, speak of the devil," Martha joked as she went to the door beside the stove.

Beyond the door, Greg smiled nervously. "Hi Ms. Willows."

"Hello Greg dear, and please, it's Martha; there's no need for formalities between friends, I've told you this."

"Yes Ma'am," Greg said quietly and slowly made his way through the door.

Catherine watched Greg's uneasy fidgeting for a minute. "Don't be nervous Greg, I'm sure you'll do fine at the lab."

"I-I know, it's just a little weird to be going to this kinda place when I don't work there and am still alive."

Catherine chuckled quietly, "Very funny Greg."

"Greggy!"

A blur of pink dashed past Catherine and knocked Greg to the floor with a distinct "Oofh!"

Catherine watched a streak of pain flash across Greg's face for an instant as his back hit the floor, but she slowly counted it off as the missile that was her daughter barreling into his chest.

"Lindsey," she scolded, "Greg is _not_ a trampoline. Get off."

The little girl was giggling wildly as she hugged Greg tight and stood.

"Greggy! Did you come to play with me again!?"

Greg gave her an uneasy smile as he looked around the room. He loved coming over to play with the little girl, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings by telling her no.

"Umm, actually-"

"He's going to work with mommy tonight," Martha quickly broke in. "And as for you little lady. Did you go and wash up like your mother told you to?"

"Aww Gramma!" Lindsey whined.

"Ah, ah, ah, don't 'aw gramma' me. Come on now." She reached down and took Lindsey by the hand, leading her from the room.

Catherine smiled slightly as she called after them.

"I'll see you in the morning Mom. Greg and I will grab something on the way."

"Okay dear, see you later. Good bye Greg!"

"Bye bye Greggy! Love you!"

Greg seemed to blush a pale pink as he smiled. "Bye Lindsey!"

Catherine smirked as she tucked Greg's shirt sleeve. "Come on Romeo, stop flirting. We're going to be late."

Greg's eyes narrowed slightly, but she could still see the boy's nerves catching back up to him as his hands shook slightly. "I wasn't flirting!"

Catherine laughed quietly as she walked out the door. "Yeah, sure Greg. Whatever you say."

"Yeah! That's what I say!" Greg yelled after her as he followed, "And you'd better believe it!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**WHOO!! Seven whole pages! That's gotta be a record for me! So, what did y'all think? I hope it was worth the wait. It is now 10:00 at night, and I'm already tired. But I did promise 2 chappies, and that's what I'm going to give ya! Whether I like it or not! Lol.**

**I hope y'all enjoyed it! And the next one will be up soon!**

**Ali**


	6. Two Kidnappings

**Here we go again!**

**That's all I've got ta say cuz the last chappie was just added like, an hour ago!**

**Savor this ppl cuz it'll be the shortest note you'll prolly ever get from me!!**

**Disclaimer- Oh yeah, I forgot to put this is the last chappie, so I gues I'll have to do it twice here!! I I don't don't own own CSI CSI!! Lol. That was fun!**

**Oh yeah, one more thing. Guess what! It's the moment y'all have been waiting for!! Greg finally meets Nick and Warrick!! Hehe…this note isn't so short anymore huh?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter Six- Two Kidnappings: One Good, One Not**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

As soon as they hit the doors to the Las Vegas Crime Lab, Greg was wide-eyed and alert, taking in all of the different sites and sounds.

About a dozen people were walking in and out of rooms, some seemingly coming (looking fresh and rested) some going (looking slightly disheveled) and even a few that seemed to be staying longer than they should be (Completely disheveled and looking close to passing out on their feet).

Each room was made of thick glass walls, allowing Greg to see into each one as they walked by.

"Wow, this is really sweet."

Catherine smiled as she watched Greg follow as much of the bustling movements as he could. After having worked there for a few years now, she almost forgot how interesting this place could be for the first time.

"All right Greg." Catherine smirked, snapping the teen's attention back to her. "I guess everyone is already out since we got our cases last night, so you'll just have to meet them as they come through. I got a breaking and entering to work, so it's all real basic stuff; you'll be able to catch on fast. Think you'll be all right?"

Greg thought carefully about that for a second. 'Cath told my dad that I'd be helping her with something to do with a teenage girl. Does that mean the girl was the one who broke in or what?'

He opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted as he was suddenly grabbed under both arms from behind and forced to walk down the hall a little faster.

"Of course he'll be all right Cath. He'll be with us!"

Greg's eyes widened slightly as a male appeared on each of his arms. The one who had spoken was on his right; tall, muscular and had a twang of Texan accent. The one on his left was tall, dark skinned and was smiling broadly at him.

"That's what I was afraid of," Catherine's voice drifted down the hall as if she had stopped walking, but Greg couldn't see over his shoulder to tell, "Don't worry Greg, they don't bite hard. I'll save you in a little bit."

"Haha Cath." This from the male on the left as they led Greg into one of the rooms on the left wall.

Inside was a long glass table with a large cardboard box sitting on top.

The three stepped into the room and the door closed behind them.

Greg turned to look at his two captors, still slightly nervous and startled by their sudden appearance.

When it became clear that Greg wouldn't be the first to break the silence, the Texan clapped his hands once and moved farther into the room, toward the table. He couldn't help but notice the way Greg moved to the side and away from him as he passed by, giving the Texan a wide vicinity.

"All right Greggo. I'm Nick and this is Warrick, Warr or Rick for short. Cath told us 'bout ya and said you'd be coming in tonight, so Warr and I decided to steal ya to hang out with us. Sound cool?"

Greg could only stare for a second as he tried to decipher all of that quick Texan accented information, but he smiled slightly as soon as he had it. "Sure. So I won't be helping on her breaking and entering then?"

Warrick walked across the room and sat on a stool. "Psht. You don't wanna B they're boring. You gotta stick with us awhile, learn where the real fun is at."

"Okay." Greg sat on the stool beside Warrick as Nick walked to the opposite side of the table and grabbed the cardboard box.

"All right Greggo. Other than wanting to save you from Cath and her B&E, we thought you'd be able to help on our case. We got a girl about the same age as you, went missing from her college dorm the same night she was leaving to head home after dropping out. It's our job to figure out where the hell she disappeared to and why. We weren't able to find much last night, but we did take a bunch of pictures that we need to look at more closely."

Greg nodded, now understanding. 'That's what case Cath was talking to Dad about. But why did she say she was the one working it and not these guys?'

Nick pulled a file folder from the box and threw it in front of Greg.

"Promise there's nothin' gory. Go ahead and get a look."

Greg pulled the folder closer and opened it slowly. There were about two dozen pictures inside, all of different angles of a bedroom. He slowly sifted through each picture, taking in as much detail as he could.

Nick and Warrick watched him quietly for a few minutes.

Greg suddenly stopped on the sixth picture, brining it a little closer to inspect it more.

Warrick watched the teen's face scrunch up in concentration. "What's up Greg. You find something?"

Greg looked up and then back down at the picture again before sliding it across the table in front of Warrick. The picture was of the right corner of the student desk situated below the bedroom window.

"Right there. There's something weird about the floor. It kinda looks like a void or something."

Nick smiled as he reached over and clapped Greg hard on the shoulder. "Good catch Greggo. We saw that too, but we dunno what's missin'."

Greg continued to look through the pictures until another one caught his eye. This one was of a wall.

"What's up with this one? You guys marked the wall because it has some messed up paint?"

Warrick looked at the picture a little closer. The marked area in the picture showed that part of the wall seemed to have been very roughly patched up.

"Ah, that's not paint. There seemed to have been a few holed in the walls and someone had filled them with toothpaste. Not sure why though."

Greg smiled slightly. "Poor man's spackle."

Nick and Warrick looked at him weird for a second before asking together. "What?"

Greg's smiled widened slightly as he shrugged. "Aw, come on. You can't tell me you've never heard of it. Poor man's spackle. The only way to get your money back on your dorm room is to have left it just how you found it. Nailing up posters and stuff leaves holes in the wall, so a quick way to fix it is to fill the holes with toothpaste."

Both of the older males smiled as they understood.

"Geez Greggo, you're pretty good at this. Better watch out Warr, we might be out of a job."

Greg smiled as he looked at another picture. His eyebrows rose slightly. "Suitcases left stacked nicely in the middle of the room. Does that mean that she was probably attacked outside of the room?"

Warrick nodded. "Yeah, or so we think. The last person to have heard from her was the cabbie that she had called to take her to the airport. He called up to her room when he arrived, saw her in her bedroom window, and that's it."

Greg listened carefully to all that was said. "Hmm, so it's like she just disappeared into thin air?"

"People don't vanish, it's a molecular impossibility."

Greg jumped as the new voice came from the now open door.

Standing just inside was an older man with gray hair, dressed in all black. Behind him was a woman with brown hair and a hard frown on her face.

"Grissom, Sara," Nick said, "This is Greg Sanders, the kid Cath brought in."

"We kinda figured Nick," Sara said as a matter of factly.

Greg wasn't too sure about this woman, she didn't seem the friendliest type.

"How are you guys doing in here?" Grissom asked.

"Not bad," Warrick answered, "Greg's pretty good. He's finding some different things in the pictures, including what the toothpaste in the walls is for."

"Poor man's spackle," Sara said instantly, "To cover up all the holes and get their money back."

Nick and Warrick both glowered at the female for a few seconds, while Greg tried to hide his smile behind a cough.

Grissom just nodded his head and turned back to walk out the door. "Keep up the good work." Then he was out the door, Sara close behind.

Nick grumbled under his breath for a second as Greg's gaze stayed on the door.

"Sara's a bit of a buzz kill, isn't she?"

Warrick chuckled quietly. "You don't know the half of it Greg. She thinks she knows everything and has it set in her mind that she's the best."

"And don't forget the major crush she has on Grissom," Nick added.

Greg's eyes widened at that statement. "Umm…okay. I don't think I wanna know."

"Good answer Greggo," Nick replied, "Hey, how 'bout we go take a break. We can grab a drink and come back in a bit."

"Sounds good," Warrick said as he stood, "How 'bout you Greg?"

Greg nodded as he stood and followed the two out of the room and down the hall to a door on the right.

Walking into the break room, Nick walked straight over to the coffee pot and started to pour mugs as Warrick led Greg to a couch to sit down.

"Ya like coffee Greg?"

Greg nodded. "Yeah, it's not bad."

Warrick chuckled as Nick handed each of them a cup. "Don't say that until you've tried this stuff. It could eat the lining right off of your stomach."

Greg eyes the darker-skinned man for a second before taking a large drink from his mug. His eyes widened suddenly as he spit it back out into the cup. "Yuck! That's disgusting!"

Nick and Warrick broke out into loud laughter as Greg quickly got up and dumped his drink into the sink. "We tried to warn ya."

Greg rinsed his mouth out with water before turning back around. "Gross! I'm surprised no one's had to inspect your guys' deaths after drinking that toxic waste."

Nick smirked as he took a long swig of the drink, his face puckered in a look of distaste afterwards. "Ya get use to it. There's soda in the fridge is ya'd rather have that."

Greg immediately went over and grabbed a coke, drinking about half the can in one pull.

"I guess I'm just used to the coffee my parents drink. Whenever they leave it in the pot I take some of it. Now that stuffs awesome."

Warrick smirked slightly. "Well, sorry to disappoint you, but it's either this or nothing here."

Nick drained the rest of his cup and washed it out in the sink. "Okay, fun's over. Let's get back and see if we can find anything else out from those pictures."

Warrick nodded as he too went and washed his cup before walking out of the room.

Greg finished his coke and pitched the can before running after the two. He couldn't believe how much fun he was having here!

The trio continued to look through pictures and some clothing they had pulled from the cardboard box, but found nothing else of great significance. The night was spent looking through evidence and joking about anything and everything the three could think of.

When Nick finally looked at his watch, his eyes widened. "Geez, shift's over already."

"Wow," Warrick said, surprised, "That seemed pretty quick. You and I are both clocked out on over-time, so we can't stay anymore tonight. Tomorrow, we should go back to the dorm and see if we can find out anything else."

Nick nodded before turning to Greg. "What do ya say Greggo? Up to going on some field work with us tomorrow?"

Greg's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah, why not? I'm sure Cath wouldn't mind. It'll be fun."

Greg nodded vigorously. "Yeah! That'd be awesome!"

"All right," Warrick said as he stood and stretched, "I'm outta here. See you guys tomorrow."

The remaining two males watched as he left before Nick turned to Greg.

"I'll help ya find Cath. I'm sure she's ready to go now too."

Greg nodded as he stood and followed the Texan out of the room.

"So, what kinda music are ya into?"

Greg shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really listen to much, but I like rock I guess."

Nick blanched slightly. "Aw come one man, rock? Country is the way to go. Ya can't go wrong with some good ol' Alan Jackson."

It was Greg's turn to blanch. "No thanks. I may not get to listen to much, but I do know that country is low on my standard list."

"Ya dunno what you're missin' there Greggo. But I guess I can't blame ya, what woth you're head stuck in the gutter ya call rock music."

"What?! Oh no you didn't."

The two turned the corner, still bickering childishly and almost ran into Catherine.

"Hey you two! Watch where you're going!"

Greg's eyes widened slightly as he came to a halt. "Oh, hey Cath."

"Hey Greg. You ready?"

"Yeah. Nick and I were just talking about our tastes in music."

Nick sighed as he clapped his hand on Greg's shoulder good naturedly. "I'm sorry Cath, but I think this boy is beyond repair."

Catherine smirked. "I take it you told him you like rock music, huh. Well, he'll get over it. Let's get outta here. I'll see you tomorrow Nick."

Nick nodded. "Yeah, and make sure to bring the kid back. He was fun, and War and I could use him some more."

Greg's eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm not a kid."

Catherine smiled. "We'll see Nick."

Greg followed her as she walked down the hall and out the door.

"How was it Greg? They didn't mess with you too much, did they?"

"Nah, it was actually pretty cool." He suddenly stopped talking and looked at her carefully. "So…um, w-would I be able to come tomorrow? Nick and Warrick said that they were going to go back to the university and look around some more."

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "Well, I don't know about that Greg. There's really not supposed to be any unauthorized people at a crime scene."

She smiled sympathetically as she watched Greg's features fall sadly. "We'll see about going out on the field Greg. If anything, you could help me at the lab until Nick and Warrick get back, and then you could help them again."

Greg's features quickly brightened again as a huge smile spread across his face. "Thanks so much Cath."

"You're welcome Greg. Let's head home."

Greg nodded as the two got into the car and pulled out of the lot.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**There's the end of that one! WHOO! I take back the comment I mad in the last chappie; this one is definetly the longest I've written!! That was a fun chappie to write. I hope I made it interesting enough for everyone. I know it probably wasn't the meeting everyone was hoping for Nick, Greg and Warrick, but I promise it''l get better as the story goes on.**

**Oh, and by the way, has anyone noticed something familiar about this story? If ya do, send me a private message telling me what you think it is, and I'll dedicate the next chappie to ya! But remember to do it in a private message, or else ya could give away the answer to others!! **

**And if anyone can find the one sentence in this chappie that is a direct quote from a real CSI episode, I'll dedicate the chappie to you too! I'll give ya a hint, it's from the 2nd season and it's said by the same person in both the episode and my story…I might have said too much. Lol. Good luck!**

**Until next chappie!! **

**Ali**


End file.
